Battle For Love
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: CHAPPIE 3 UP! A sequel to 'Assassin's of Love'. Usual Pairings. Someone is out to kill both of the Legendary Hitokiris, but he does it in a different way. He goes for Kaoru's mind 1st & now he wants them both dead. Can Luv Survive? R&R ne
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… O MATASESHIMASHITA!! Sequel of Assassin's of Love for all my readers ^_^ I hope all of you would like it. I would strongly recommend new readers to scan through Assassin's of Love as this would help understand this sequel better. If not... just email me (kenshin_kaoru@rkonline.zzn.com)... at and I would try my best to summarize all the important points for ya.. ^__^. I hope you would enjoy this ne.. ^__^ Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu   
  
Battle For Love  
  
Chapter 1: Runaway Bride  
  
Finally, the await was nearing to an end. Today was the day that the six of them had been waiting and wishing for. After tonight... they finally belong to each other. To the one they love.  
  
Kaoru exited from the dressing room and adjusted the top part of her shining white dress. Next she twirled in front of the mirror and posted like a model in front of it. She earned a catcall from Misao.  
  
"Kaoru! Kirei!" Misao yelled through the room as she shifted from her sitting position.  
  
"Itachi! Stop moving! Your make up will smerge!" Kaoru just smiled at Misao and wink. Kaoru looked at herself at the mirror. She looked elegant. The strapless white gown hung on her body perfectly. Her gloves emphasized on her slim hands. Her gown touched the ground that covered her legs. Half of her hair was being tied into plaits and went around her head. Making it sort of a crown. The rest was being allowed to flow freely. Kaoru put up only light make up. She remembered what Kenshin said about her being a natural beauty. Kaoru smiled. She looked just like Cinderella. She was ready to get married to the one she loved most. Himura Kenshin.  
  
Suddenly, the oak door was being slowly pushed open. In came a lithe figure girl. Age not more than 14. Kaoru took no less than one second to recognize who it was.  
  
"Tsubame! When did you come? Why didn't you tell me?" Kaoru got anxious around Tsubame as she hug her little stepsister. Tsubame hugged back tightly too. After a few words of exchanged concern. Tsubame pulled back to look at the other two assassins.  
  
"Misao san, Megumi san... Katsura san wanted to see you before the wedding." Tsubame noticed them politely.  
  
"What! At this MOMENT! Katsura sama has some nerves!" Misao grumbled as Megumi pulled a fuming weasel out of the room. Tsubame and Kaoru giggled at the sight. Tsubame looked back at Kaoru who was standing up already.  
  
"How did you know about this?" Kaoru asked as she beckoned her sister to sit beside her. Tsubame agreed and plop on to the armchair.  
  
"Katsura san told me about the wedding. I managed to come after tou chan and kaa chan's funeral." Kaoru inwardly winced at the word funeral. She had hidden the fact that she was an assassin to Tsubame. She won't want to ruin her image of her in Tsubame's heart. She knew that her little sister loved her. And Kaoru loved her no less. She can only stay happy, hidden by the truth. It was selfish... but this was the only way. Kaoru had no choice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't attend it. Gomen." Tsubame shook her head and hugged Kaoru.  
  
"If it weren't for you. I might have given up living. At least, I still have a sister!" Tsubame smiled brightly.  
  
"I missed you." Kaoru replied. Tsubame just hugged her tighter.  
  
'Gomen... gomen ne.. Tsubame....' Kaoru thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
"That BUSU is your sister?" A shocking voice came. Kaoru jerked herself up and went in front of Tsubame instinctively. She glared at the young boy in front of her.  
  
"Yahiko kun!"  
  
"Yahiko?" Kaoru asked looking at her sister and then back at Yahiko. She kept her cool.  
  
"If I were you... I would watch my words... Yahiko chan."  
  
"Don't call me 'chan' BUSU!" Kaoru's fierce glare softened. She laughed.  
  
"Kaoru nee?" "Busu?"   
  
The both of them called out to Kaoru. Both of them looking at each other. Thinking that maybe Kaoru had gone crazy.  
  
Well... it wasn't everyday, someone would come right in front of you and yelled at you 'busu' straight in your face if you were a Hitokiri.  
  
"Gomen... gomen... I was carried away. So how's everything in Chiba, Tsubame?" Kaoru asked her sister. They were laughing and talking. Yahiko who wasn't in the conversation walked around the room looking at everything lazily. He stopped in front of the wall as his eyes widen. There was something funny about it. The wall... doesn't seem to fit. Yahiko's hand reached out towards it. Kaoru caught him just in time at the wrist.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Kaoru said in a low tone. Both warning and threatening.  
  
"Che! It's just stupid door." Yahiko yanked his wrist out of Kaoru's grasp. He was amazed at her strength. He took another look at the door.  
  
'There must be something behind it. There MUST BE!' Yahiko thought as he walked to the big window and admired the night scenery.  
  
Out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard, as the glass shattered at the impact. Yahiko would have been dead by now, if Kaoru didn't save him.  
  
'Damn! She's fast!' Yahiko thought as Kaoru pushed him to Tsubame.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" Kaoru commanded. Yahiko instantly gave in as he pulled the panic stricken Tsubame out of the room.  
  
"Yahiko! We got to go back! Nee chan is still there!" Tsubame protested as they reached the stairs.  
  
"Tsubame! Tell Ka.... Ka... ARGH! Whatever his name is about this! I'm going to help busu!" Yahiko said as he ran back. He heard the anguish cry of Tsubame as he returned to the room. His eyes widen at the sight as he fell back.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
Kaoru slowly made her way to the 'wall' that Yahiko was once suspicious with. She eyed her surrounding not keeping her guard down even for a second. She gave the wall a light push, it turned to revealed all their weapons. Needles, pistols, kunais, snipers, rifles, daggers and her twin kodachis. She chose her partner and close the door back. Her back to the wall, she scanned the area.  
  
As if on cue, hooded figures jumped down from the ceiling. There were over a dozen of them. Her glare hardened. This was it again. To kill or be killed. She couldn't die... finally she has made it so far. Why can't they just bother someone else and leave them alone?   
  
'It wasn't suppose to be like this!' She unsheathed her kodachis and step out of her heels. She parted her legs and crouch downed making her balance infallible. The wind rose around the room and died down. So suddenly Kaoru eyes widen and launched at them. The cloaked figures looked around as they could see the impacts on the floor but they knew nothing of which direction she was coming. They resort to the last approached they started firing everywhere.  
  
One by one, they drop to meet their deaths. All of them had no time for them to shout and scream as the kodachis took their life away in a straight instant. They knew nothing of pain. At last Kaoru stopped and stood up straight. She glared those dead men behind her from her shoulders.  
  
'It wasn't suppose to be LIKE THIS!' Her mind screamed again. Her once white shimmering gown was now bathed in blood, the metallic smell of it lingered in the air. The blood on hers does not belong to her but to the men who laid there lifelessly. The blood smeared her makeup. She glanced up at the mirror. There, she saw death. She winced at the sight. Her alert was still high. She had her head hung low listening and feeling intently, to the changes of aura and sound. Her head snapped up to the main door. Her aim was to kill everyone at the moment. They had ruined her best moment of life. She was not going to let anyone of them go. NONE should be allowed free. She banged open the door to find...  
  
"Ya... hiko..."  
  
"Bu... su..." Yahiko recalled the scene where he saw Kaoru killed each and everyone of them mercilessly. Although it was cruel and brutal to no end... he had to admit one thing. Kaoru was strong. The men didn't even have the time to scream. And she was like the wind. She came from every direction. The next thing he knew was a shiny sharp metal blade being pressed on his throat and Kaoru's menacing glare penetrating a hole in his head. Abruptly, he saw Kaoru's eyes shifted from him to the back of her shoulders. Something hit her. She shut one of her eyes and instantly, took one of her kodachis and flew it through the intruder's chest. She fell onto the ground. Panting hard. Her still gloved hand went up to left waist. She plucked out the kunai that was sticking out of her. Yahiko noticed that the blue eyes that Kaoru has... instantly changed to black. In it, there was revenge, insanity and wildness. How could someone change so fast?  
  
She gritted her teeth as she managed to seat up and glared at the kunai. She slide her finger over the surface of it and cursed under her breath when she found out it was coated with poison. It was taking effect fast... as she could hardly feel her legs anymore. A note was attached to the kunai. Without hestitation, she tore the note of the kunai and scanned through it fast. Her eyes watered...  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
"Oh man! I can't wait to see the girls I tell ya!" Sanosuke who was acting like a kid the past few hours exclaimed in excitement for the millionth time already. Aoshi was getting sick of it.  
  
"Would you just shut up and let me gel your hair?" Aoshi grumbled as he pulled Sanosuke's hair into a stand. The common bickering started between the two. Hiko got into the middle of it and joined in telling each of them off.  
  
"Hey! It was him who started it first!" Sanosuke complained. Kenshin was the only quiet one. He wanted everything to be perfect. For Kaoru. He had thought. He smiled sexily into the mirror as he eyed his appreance.  
  
High ponytail check... Kaoru said that he was sexy with a high ponytail, he intent to keep it that way till he dies. He wouldn't want Kaoru to lose interest in him now did he...  
  
Black suit check... He unbuttoned the two first buttons and had his tie hanging loosely around the collar. He winced at the sight he saw in the long mirror. He looked like some punk ready to make battle. He shook his head and buttoned back the top two buttons and tightened his tie. He smiled charmingly.  
  
'That is more like it...' Kenshin thought. He make a last check... the rings. He wouldn't want to lose the rings right at in front of the priest... It wouldn't be a pleasant sight for Kaoru.  
  
He opened the box he held for hours. There the two beautiful carved rings were. One of it had an amethyst gem and golden ring. While another one held bright blue sapphire tightened with a golden ring too. Inside the ring, their own signs were engraved 'KK forever... Aishiteru Kenshin' for Kaoru's and 'KK forever... Aishiteru Kaoru' for Kenshin's respectively. He smiled again.  
  
I love you till the end of time... no it would be a total understatement.... It will be even longer than that.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin was brought back into reality with the loud sound of shattering glasses. After getting up, a realization dawned on Kenshin. He picked up his katana and made his way to the girls' room, which was twice the level, and at the other corner. He just hoped he got there in time. When he took the corner he collide with Tsubame who was crying. She grabbed onto him, eyes begging.  
  
"Help... Nee chan... help Yahiko.... onegai..." Without another word Kenshin pushed Tsubame to Aoshi and Sanosuke as he fled to the room where Kaoru was. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He brought himself forward to increase speed. Seeing the room insight he sprinted full force to find a small spiky head boy kneeling there trembling no less. Kenshin looked around frantically. Kaoru was nowhere to be found. Then in the room, he saw that blood literally rained through everything. The carpets, dressing table, everything. In the middle he saw those white heels, the bottom half of the wedding dress and two white gloves. Words chocked in his throat.  
  
'It couldn't be Kaoru's...'  
  
He grabbed the boy and glared at him.  
  
"Where's Kaoru!" Kenshin demanded. The fear inside him stirred greatly. The thought of losing her again was driving him to the edge. Yahiko doubled the shivers when he saw Kenshin. No words came out of his opened trembling lips.  
  
So all he did was to point at the shattered window....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
Soooooo..... Minna sama... how was it?? Continue or not... It is up to you ne..  
Here's the sequel to those who have waited so long for it... I hope it isn't too lame... ^__^  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….  
  
SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAD TO CHANGE AND ADD QUITE A LOT OF THINGS!!   
  
THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!! HERE IS THE REVISED CHAPPIE OF CHAPPIE 1!! DO ENJOY!!  
  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan heppy... onegai... ^__^x 


	2. Sensei?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… O MATASESHIMASHITA!! Sequel of Assassin's of Love for all my readers ^_^ I hope all of you would like it. I would strongly recommend new readers to scan through Assassin's of Love as this would help understand this sequel better. If not... just email me (kenshin_kaoru@rkonline.zzn.com)... at and I would try my best to summarize all the important points for ya.. ^__^. I hope you would enjoy this ne.. ^__^ Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu   
  
Battle For Love  
  
Chapter 2: Sensei?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
'It couldn't be Kaoru's...'  
  
He grabbed the boy and glared at him.  
  
"Where's Kaoru!" Kenshin demanded. The fear inside him stirred greatly. The thought of losing her again was driving him to the edge. Yahiko doubled the shivers when he saw Kenshin. No words came out of his opened trembling lips.  
  
So all he did was to point at the shattered window....  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru hung on the bottom plane of the helicopter. She was losing her grip. She pushed herself up so she could reach the door leading to the passenger... leading to... the news of her sensei. She looked back at the mansion again.  
  
'Kenshin... gomen... I have to do this...' Kaoru thought as she opened the helicopter's door.   
  
There were three passengers in it. One skimpily dressed lady. Another gentleman wearing formal clothing. While the other one was hooded. The passengers gasped, instantly the hooded one stood up and was ready to shoot her. Her kodachi deflected the blow. She stood in the helicopter and struck her kodachi into his head.   
  
Her body was screaming for her to stop.   
  
Her body couldn't even feel the pain due to the numbness.  
  
Her body went over the limit.   
  
She collapsed down on the floor... The man who wore a formal suit took out a pistol from within.  
  
"Die!" The man was about to pull the trigger when the lady stopped him.  
  
"Sadojima Houji! Stop it! I hereby order you with Shi... Soujirou sama's order to stop this nonsense at once!" The lady shouted. Kaoru's eyes widen as she tried to stand up only to fall into the lady's arm.  
  
"Sou... soujirou... sensei...."  
  
"Hush little one... He is fine..."  
  
"Soujirou sensei.... not dead?" Kaoru asked again. Eyes like a child. The lady smiled.  
  
"No... little one... he is well and alive... My name is Komagata Yumi... and you are..."  
  
"Ka... Kamiya... Kaoru..." With that she went limp in Yumi's embrace.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru? Isn't that who Shishio sama wants?"  
  
"You mean, Soujirou sama." Yumi glared at Houji. Houji was shocked at how Yumi got serious when it comes to this problem  
  
"Yes... Soujirou sama..."  
  
"You were lucky that you didn't shoot her... Either way... you are dead. If she dodges it, you die. If she dies... Soujirou sama is going to have your head." Yumi reprimanded him. He narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Plan A completed. Get the antidote... she won't be able to move until the next day." Yumi smirked.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT!?!" Kenshin yelled at Yahiko as he held him by the collar.  
  
"Kenshin stop it! You are scaring the little kid!" Sanosuke tried to calm Kenshin down, but only earning a glare. Kenshin threw Yahiko to Sanosuke as he went into the blood filled room. Kenshin went to the shattered window. He looked around him. The bodies that was once lying there had been cleared. The only things left was the bottom part of the dress, gloves and a pair of white heels. All belonging to Kaoru.  
  
'Kaoru... where are you?? I swear I'll kill the person who took you...' Kenshin thought as he shouted out of the window once again.  
  
"KAORU!!"  
  
From far he could see a flying object.. but he couldn't figure what it was as the darkness of the night camouflaged it. He gripped at the hilt of the katana. He made his way to the objects that belonged to his love and held it tight. He furrowed his eyebrows. What had he done to deserve such treatment. If they wanted to had their revenge then straight go to him! Why Kaoru!   
  
"Baka deshi! We might have news where Kaoru chan is." Kenshin's usual violet orbs turned into amber narrow slits.  
  
"Come with me Kenshin." Kenshin obligated as he took a last look at the window.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Ken... shin... Ken... shin... Kenshin... gomen... gomen ne..." Kaoru muttered in her sleep as she turned about under the thick covers.  
  
"Kaoru chan... wake up... Kaoru chan..." Kaoru's eyes snapped opened as she felt someone nearing her. Instinctively she rolled out of the bed and reached out for her kodachis... that was not in sight.  
  
"Kaoru chan... You have forgotten me already?" Yumi asked gently.  
  
"Where's my kodachis?" Kaoru asked never keeping her guard down.  
  
"We have kept it... don't worry... they are in good conditions... Soujirou sama was amazed at how you kept your kodachis." Kaoru eyes widen at the name.  
  
"Bring me to Soujirou sensei NOW!" Kaoru announced fiercely.  
  
"Very well..." Yumi turned around. Her patience was running thin. She led her to Soujirou.  
  
Yumi knocked on the door, as she waited for a response.  
  
"Come in!" A muttered came from inside. Yumi gladly opened the door and held out her hand and gestured towards the entrance.  
  
"Please... after you." Kaoru merely nod her head as she cross the threshold of the room. There she spotted the man who wanted to shot her yesterday. There beside him was a chair. On the table, was her kodachis.  
  
"Kaoru chan... I'm glad you kept the kodachis well.." The chair moved. It revealed...her beloved sensei. Her eyes watered at the sight of him.  
  
"Sou... Soujirou... sensei." He was all the same... his silly smile he always had...those light blue eyes, his neat short hair. But.... something was different as well.... He was more tanned than usual... he was... also... a few centimeters taller... she wondered why.  
  
She kept her posture.  
  
"I was certain you died... so... who are you?" Kaoru asked as she looked at him defiantly.  
  
"Kaoru chan... Those eyes... you don't know how much I missed them." Kaoru was taken back by that sentence. Soujirou sensei had always said that her eyes were great eyes. A pair of eyes that doesn't show weakness only determination and defiance.  
  
The man who was known as Soujirou by his companions reached out for the drawer. Kaoru saw this parted her legs a little further to keep her balance and easier for her to start her techniques. Soujirou laughed at her actions.  
  
"Don't worry... I don't intent to kill you my little one." Soujirou held out Kaoru's kodachis. She eyed the man in front of her.  
  
Should she believe him or should she not... She decided to play along to find out the truth.  
  
"Sensei... How? I don't understand..." Although she had thought that it was only acting. But she was confused terribly. Kaoru's head was throbbing badly. How did her beloved sensei survive that particular attack from Kojirou. Not that she was complaining but it was confusing to her.  
  
"You need not know so much, little one..." Soujirou's silly smiled dropped onto a stern face. Kaoru straightens her back and stared on Soujirou intently.  
  
"I need you to kill someone for me...." Kaoru's eyes' widen shockingly. Soujirou had never told her to kill... he said that she shouldn't. SO why now? Why the sudden change? Did he really crave for his revenge?  
  
"Kojirou's dead Sensei..." Kaoru answered as she saw Soujirou shook his head. It wasn't Kojirou? Then who was he talking about? Kaoru clenched her teeth tight and fisted her hand while waiting for her opponent.  
  
"He is the legendary Hitokiri Battousai... or should I say... Himura Kenshin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
Soooooo..... Minna sama... how was it?? Continue or not... It is up to you ne..  
Here's the sequel to those who have waited so long for it... I hope it isn't too lame... ^__^  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….  
  
Minna sama! How's the chappie 2?? I guess all of you would have know who is behind all this now don't you ^__^ Not much KxK scences here... can't expect much in the next chappie too... ^^ Anyways... thanks for the reviews ^__^ HONTOU NI ARIGATOU  
  
This story wouldn't be updated as regularly as the other 3 i'm working on currently. As I still have some stuffs to straighten out. But I would try my best to update it ASAP!! I WOULD!! THANKS AGAIN!!  
  
I would like to give GREAT thanks to this people::  
  
Tanuki (jo-chan), tsuki-sama, Sabrina-star, Shizuka, SakuraCherryBlossom, Joey, Crystal, kawaii sakura-chan, swtRKgurlz, Tan Kimiko, Laie Himura de Fanel, Davina, omochi, SailorLoneStar, ShinuHoshi, Clarus, cherry, Aki-chan, Hitokiri X, H.E.R  
  
THANK YOU A LOT!! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! THEY REALLY TOUCHED ME!!  
  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan happie... pls?? ^__^x 


	3. Away From Me

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… O MATASESHIMASHITA!! Sequel of Assassin's of Love for all my readers ^_^ I hope all of you would like it. I would strongly recommend new readers to scan through Assassin's of Love as this would help understand this sequel better. If not... just email me at (kenshin_kaoru_4eva@hotmai.com)...and I would try my best to summarize all the important points for ya.. ^__^. I hope you would enjoy this ne.. ^__^ Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu 

****

**Battle For Love**

**Chapter 3: Away From Me**

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Previous: --**

"I need you to kill someone for me...." Kaoru's eyes' widen shockingly. Soujirou had never told her to kill... he said that she shouldn't. SO why now? Why the sudden change? Did he really crave for his revenge?

"Kojirou's dead Sensei..." Kaoru answered as she saw Soujirou shook his head. It wasn't Kojirou? Then who was he talking about? Kaoru clenched her teeth tight and fisted her hand while waiting for her opponent.

"He is the legendary Hitokiri Battousai... or should I say... Himura Kenshin."

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Hiko had bluffed Kenshin to have a private talk about how he shouldn't act that way and to keep a low profile before they could really get their hands on Kaoru's information. Kenshin gripped his katana tighter as his hopes shattered. He never argued but silently cursed for the disappearance of Kaoru.

'What is Himura Kenshin if I cannot even protect you? What is Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu if I cannot stop this from happening?' Kenshin thought hatefully. Blaming himself no less. He sat on the blood-soaked carpet not bothering about the mess. He held Kaoru's white glove that was already caked with dry blood.

Megumi and Misao were not taking it lightly too. They had been crying for hours and demanding that they send out a search team to find Kaoru's whereabouts. Their tears soon dried up but inside they were grieving as well. However, after much persuasion Sanosuke and Aoshi managed to feed their beloved with some food.

But Kenshin allowed no one to trespass the room that Kaoru once was. Cold biting wind flew through the shattered glass; however, Kenshin took no notion of it. His eyes and senses were set far away, hoping to pick up Kaoru's ki.

"That's it I had enough from Kenshin!" Sanosuke boomed and exited the room to enter the opposite room. Aoshi blocked his way instantly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Himura isn't the same, at least not now." Aoshi discouraged his hot-headed friend. Sanosuke not heeding his advice, pushed Aoshi away and slammed open the door, ready to reprimand Kenshin.

All he got was a rammed in the ribs sending him flying out of the room and back to where he came from.

"Sanosuke!" Megumi frantically got to his side. She was about to shout at Kenshin when she saw his eyes that made her throat dry and no voice crept though.

"I warned you. I cannot guarantee that the next time isn't your head rolling on the ground." Kenshin threatened menacingly as he glared at his subordinate. The cold amber eyes penetrated through Sanosuke's skull, leaving him cursing as he would be haunted by those eyes for weeks. With that Kenshin retreated back to the room silently and closed his door.

"Damn... Aoshi, why didn't you stop me?"

--~~==**==~~--

 "Battousai... Kenshin. Soujirou-sensei, I do not understand. Why Kenshin? Why?" Kaoru's head started aching terribly. She took a step back.

Why? Why Kenshin? What had Kenshin done to Soujirou before?

"Why Battousai?" Kaoru croaked once more. Her mind still swimming in the region of chaos.

"Why my dear? Because Battousai killed me." Soujirou whispered as he stepped forward and caressed Kaoru's cheek. She made no movements of rejection. Kaoru looked into the light blue depths of her sensei.

"If he killed you..." Kaoru was getting confuse, even if Kenshin did killed Soujirou, why was he standing her stroking her cheek? It made no sense.

"He killed me, the old Soujirou. I'm here again to make sure he gets what he deserve." Kaoru felt anger building, what did Kenshin really do to deserve this. Could she really hurt Kenshin? That would be the last thing she hoped to do. She loved him.

"Sensei... what exactly did Battousai do?" Soujirou leaned closer to her and hugged her so he could whisper to her ears.

"He took you away from me... and it killed me."

"What?"

"He doesn't love you... he only wanted to make use of you for his revenge... his sweet revenge."

"You're lying." Kaoru struggled to get out of the embrace but it only got tighter. Unknowingly, her heart was already starting to believe and absorbed what Soujirou just told her. Tears started brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Revenge because I accidentally took his loved ones... his family."

"No... it isn't true." The embrace got tighter.

"My poor Kaoru. Knowing that your loved one had been making use of you, it hurts doesn't it." Kaoru didn't know what to think off, Kenshin was making use of her? She hid her face in the chest of her sensei, shut her eyes tight, hoping that when she opened her eyes all was back to normal.

She was having her wedding.

Tsubame came along with her boyfriend-to-be.

But her mind keep going back to the question. Why? Why did Kenshin make use of her. He was no better than Kojirou then! Kaoru's mind jumbled over reality to virtual and back to reality only to jump back to virtual.

Tears rolled down her cheek.

"But it's alright now. You still have me and you are not wed to Battousai yet. We still can take his life. Just like the past... you and me." Kaoru didn't know it... but her world had changed course and was tilting towards Soujirou's words.

"You shall bring me back to him and you shall take his life for me..." Soujirou whispered into her ears.

"Hai... I understand." Kaoru muttered unconsciously. With that her body went limp. Both tired physically and mentally. Her body gave way. Soujirou caught her effortlessly.

"Prepare the car... we are leaving for the stage where Battousai dies." One of the subordinates went to pick up Kaoru from Soujriou and dragged her into the prepared car. Yumi strode forward. Soujirou smirked and grabbed Yumi for a steamy kiss.

"I shall destroy both Battousai and Kageyuki... at the same time."

"My... Shishio-sama, you are a genious." Yumi complimented only to be glared by... Shishio.

"I'll forgive you this time for calling who I am... but remember my dearest, its Soujirou. Seta Soujirou. The creator for shukuchi, shun ten satsu and kodachi nitou ryuu."

"Hai.. Soujirou-sama." Yumi complied.

"Kageyuki... my dear Kageyuki. Who would have known that the feared assassin had such a weak point? I shall feed the evil within you to motivate your killer instinct. And by the end of the day... you would be a better assassin then that weakling you once used to be and that weakling Battousai. You will be the perfect assassin... working for me." Sinister laughter echoed through the hall, while Yumi just smiled hugging her one and only...

Shishio-sama....

--~~==**==~~--

"Baka deshi! We might have news on where Kaoru might be kidnapped to." Hiko voice reverberated through the silent room.

"Shishou, if this is one of your stupid jokes, I prefer to stay alone." He heard arguments outside. From the voices he presumed that it was Katsura and Hiko. Kenshin gripped the hilt of the katana tighter. His blood boiled and he needed to find where was Kaoru. Just then the door sprang open by the constant kicking from the coutersy of Hiko Seijurou.

"Shishou..." Kenshin growled warningly. He didn't have time to listen to his teasing or jokes.

"Himura-san. I think the disappearance of Kaoru might link to one man." Katsura spoke seriously as he saw that he had caught Kenshin's utmost attention.

"Who?" It was more of a demand instead of a question.

"Shishio Makoto." Katsura replied, eyeing how Kenshin's breathing started to become haggard when he knew one of the suspects.

"I'm going to take him down." Kenshin announced as he stood and walked out of the room. It was then he heard a screeching of a car. He sprinted to the shattered window and saw a black limo at the doorstep of the mansion. A man slightly taller than him stepped out with a bundle in his hands. Kenshin squinted his eyes to have a closer look. Instantly after recognizing who it was, Kenshin widened his amber eyes.

"Kaoru!"

Without hesitation, Kenshin ran out of the door and jumped down the stairs to the first floor. He wanted to waste no time seeing her. He wanted to hold her; he wanted to feel her skin under his calloused hands. He wanted the most was to see if she was all right. Soon, the entrance was insight. He could see the butler opening the door for the man who was carrying his beloved.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin grabbed Kaoru from the stranger and cradled her limp body in his arms. He glared fiercely at the stranger who had brought Kaoru back. Soon the others finally came and surrounded round Kenshin to see whether Kaoru was fine. Kenshin snapped his head to Kaoru all of sudden as Kaoru fluttered her eyelids.

She was awake.

Her blue eyes seemed to lit at the sight of him, however the fire died and some sort of emotions took over that made Kaoru's eyes hollow. They just weren't the same anymore.

Instantaneously, Kaoru pushed away from Kenshin to escape from his embrace. Kenshin slipped his hands and Kaoru quickly ran to the stranger who wrapped his hands around Kaoru's shoulder as if calming her down.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin queried. Not understanding the situation.

"Don't come near me." Kaoru declared as she averted his gaze while she hid behind the stranger's back. Kenshin didn't know what to do. His mind couldn't register anything anymore, after what Kaoru had said.

Why was she running away to another man's arm?

Why was she even escaping from him as if he was some sort of monster?

Why?

Why was she running away... away from him?

TBC

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome….

Minna sama! How's the chappie 3?? HAI~! I think now part of the mystery is revealed *sinister laughter* hehe~!! OK!! Enough of my blabber. Sorry that this took long... but i had to manage with my work (-_-) haix... anywae... hope you enjoy this chappie and like it too! Remember to R&R ne~!!

Thank you to those who reviewed Battle For Love... gomen ne~ i took so long. I would thank you all in the next chappie ne~!! ^__^x RnR nE~

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru-chan HAPPY!! ^_^


End file.
